


better than expected

by ppure_insanityy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, lbr veronica would treat betty better than any guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: Tumblr Oneshot Prompt: Archie stood up Betty for their Rogue One movie date. Veronica decides to take Betty instead.





	

_ Not again. _

Betty checked the time on her phone for the 50th time in the past 5 minutes. She stood quietly by the wall of the movie theater, occasionally glancing towards the double door entrance in hopes of seeing a familiar redhead walk through them. Her and Archie were supposed to be going on a movie date to see the new Star Wars movie, Rogue One, but it was becoming clear that that won’t be happening.

After another 5 minutes of alternating between looking at her phone and the door, Betty sighed in defeat finally accepting that Archie Andrews had stood her up for their date. She pocketed her phone and made her way towards the doors. Just as she stepped foot outside, she ran into a small figure.

“Betty!” A smile instantly appeared on her face when her eyes landed on the familiar beautiful petite brunette.

“Hey Veronica,” she greeted, “What are you doing here?”

The brunette shrugged before answering, “I was thinking about going to see a movie tonight. What about you?”

Betty’s smile immediately dropped and she downcasted her eyes.

“I was supposed to have a date with-”

“With Archie and he stood you up,” Veronica said, finishing her sentence. 

Betty just nodded, feeling Veronica’s eyes on her.

“Well then, come on, let’s go see the movie,” Veronica said, not missing a beat as she linked their hands and pulled Betty back into the theater.

Betty’s eyes widened in shock, “What?”

Veronica ignored her as she continued to drag Betty along and stopped in front of the ticket counter before turning her attention back to the blonde.

“What movie were you guys supposed to see?” she asked, looking at Betty expectantly with those dark, but captivating brown eyes.

“R-rogue One,” Betty stuttered before quickly adding, “Veronica, you don’t have-”

“2 tickets for Rogue One,” Veronica said to the person behind the counter, ignoring her again. Betty watched helplessly as she paid for both of their tickets. It was startling to her that Veronica was so willing to spend her time taking Betty to go see the movie and paying for both of their tickets without hesitation. 

But once the initial shock was over, a warm feeling filled her chest and she smiled at the small brunette.

“Let me buy the snacks,” Betty offered and when Veronica looked like she was about to object, she gave her the puppy dog look and Veronica relented, allowing her to buy them a bag of popcorn and a soda. After walking away from the snack counter, Betty casually intertwined their fingers and they walked off towards the theater. Once they claimed their seats, the movie began and their attention became focused on the story in front of them. As the movie went on, Betty began to realize that she was enjoying this “date” a lot more than she would’ve if she was on it with Archie. 

The two never let go of each other’s hands the entire time and at some point during the movie, Betty’s head ended up resting on Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica leaned her own on top of Betty’s in response and they stayed like that until the movie was over. Once the credits began rolling, the two left the theater and made their way back to the lobby, still hand in hand.

“So did you like the movie?” Veronica asked once they came to a stop by the entrance.

“I did. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would,” Betty smiled as she played with Veronica’s fingers. There was a more subtle meaning behind what she said and it seemed like the other girl picked up on it as well.

Once she saw the beautiful smile that blossomed on the brunette’s face, she realized that it was worth getting stood up for.

“Thank you for tonight, Veronica. I had a really great time.” Betty shyly leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. The tan skin felt soft and smooth under her lips and she absolutely loved it. Once she pulled back, she immediately looked down at the ground, blushing profusely.

“It was a pleasure, blondie,” Veronica winked, trying to hide her own blush.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, the two parted ways, leaving Betty with butterflies in her stomach and a giddy feeling in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts and ill try to get to all of them as soon as i can :)
> 
> my tumblr: kimstaeyon


End file.
